Sneak Peak
by LycanUsedToBePrimal
Summary: BBxRae. What else matters? Bad at summaries I guess


I do not Own Teen Titans. Though I guess I own Primal as he is my creation.

If you don't like OC's, then you probably don't want to read this.

Okay this story happens after War. But I'm not gonna make it as part of the series. Plus I'm experiencing writers block with the fics I'm writing now and needed something new to post. Read and review.

.

Beast Boy walked into the common room with Cyborg at his side, the two titans crossing their arms and glaring at each other as they walked. They continued their stare down up until they reached the kitchen, when they smirked confidently upon noticing their fearless leader at the table/bar at the edge of their small kitchen.

Robin was reading a paper, when the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end and he felt his metaphorical 'spidey sense' tingle. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that his two male teammates were staring at him intently and he inwardly groaned. 'Fight or flight?' He thought to himself, sneaking one last glance at the smirking heroes.

"Hey Rob..." Beast Boy began. "Think you could settle something for us?"

"Sure guys. What's going on?"

"Well,-" Cyborg started. "-we were talking."

"And we think that you shoul-"

VVVVVVVHHH VVVVHHHH VVVVHHH

Suddenly a strange noise began to erupt from the center of the room, and the air it was coming from started distroting, like the heat above a fire, with a few small flashes of light disorientating the titans.

"EEEEK!" Starfire squeaked as she saw the strange display, having just walked into the tower with Raven.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know. Titan's get ready." Robin said just as black energy started spiraling out of the center of the anomole.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked again, pulling Raven close and halfheartedly pushing Robin out in front of himself and his mate.

"Raaaah!" A loud screech pierced the air, the distortion got immensely worse and one final and very bright flash of light ended the strange scene before Jump City's heroes.

"Ow my head." The green teen groaned.

"Your head? It's hard as steel. My head is the one we should be concerned about." Groaned an unfamiliar voice. All the titans quickly jumped back in surprise and stared at the three figures before them. A boy, looking to be around 17 stood in front rubbing his head. He was grey skinned, with amethyst purple eyes and black hair hanging in front of his right eye. He was about Beast Boy's height and the same build. The boy had pointy ears and wore a black spandex suit with a silver belt and a blue cloak. His shoes were black combat boots and visibly steel toe. His right pectoral region had a blue circle with a black crow in the middle of it.

"Come on crow. Like your one to talk?" Asked the only female intruder. She was about an inch taller than the first boy and she had green skin. Probably around the same age as 'crow'. Her hair was long, straight and jet black, her eyes were emerald green and shining. She was a similar build to Raven and wore a white spandex suit with black spots on one arm and black stripes on the other. She wore a black belt what had large teeth looking stones hanging form it, as well as a necklace to match. She had no shoes on. "Your as hard headed as cinderblock."

"Come on Shaman, go easy on him. He already messed up the spell." Said the last boy with a laugh. He was an inch shorter than the first teen and seemed to be about the same age as the other two. He was pale with black spiked hair and green eyes. He had a slightly thinner build than 'crow' and wore a black spandex suit with random splashes of color all over, a metal utility belt, a red shoe on his left foot, and a green one on his right, he wore a black glove on one his right hand and a white one on the other.

"Shut up Art."

"Robin... are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Beast Boy asked in bewilderment, barely able to resist the sudden urge he had to poke the intruders with a stick.

"Beast Boy... do those two look familiar to you?" Raven asked pointing to the first two teenagers.

"Yeah a little... I mean not many grey or green skinned people around these days but so what?"

"They just look so... so..."

'The boy looks kind of like us!' Happy giggled.

"Theres a reason for that." The female said with a grin. "Your our mom!" She said giggling.

.

.

.

Yeah it was super short but I'm tired. Was it alright? Should I keep going? Well you probably don't have much to go by... nothing really happened yet... but review anyway ^^


End file.
